Judith Grimes (TV)
Judith Grimes é uma das personagens da série de TV The Walking Dead. Ela foi introduzida como a filha de Lori Grimes, irmã ou meia-irmã de Carl e a provável filha de Rick Grimes, embora sua paternidade seja colocada em dúvida pelo caso que sua mãe teve um relacionamento com Shane Walsh. Independente disso, Rick afirma que Judith é sua filha, já que Lori era sua esposa. Judith é a segunda criança nascida de Lori, e é a primeira criança que se sabe ter nascido durante o apocalipse zumbi. Como a única pessoa até agora a não ter lembranças do mundo pré-apocalíptico, seus pais expressam a esperança de que ela não viva com medo constante como eles, e eles desejam que ela aceite o mundo pós-apocalíptico como as coisas são sem usar como referência a maneira como as coisas costumavam ser. Judith nasceu durante um ataque de zumbis numa prisão abandonada, onde em seu parto sua mãe acabou falecendo. Desde então, a pequena Judith passou a ser cuidada pelos membros do grupo de seu pai adotivo, e entre suas babás se destacaram Beth Greene e Carol Peletier. Quando a prisão em que vivia foi destruída por um homem perigoso chamado O Governador, Judith foi salva por Tyreese Williams e as irmãs Samuels com quem partiu junto com Carol para o Terminus. Após a morte das irmãs, e a destruição do Terminus, Judith finalmente se reencontrou com seu pai e irmão, onde eventualmente partiram para Washington, DC. Ao chegarem nos arredores da capital, a pequena Judith e seu grupo acabaram chegando em uma comunidade fortificada chamada Zona Segura de Alexandria, onde ela poderia crescer como uma criança normal e sempre protegida. Ao passar dos meses, Judith começou a crescer como toda criança normal, e na faixa etária de 2 anos, ela acabou perdendo seu meio-irmão Carl, após ele ter sido mordido por um zumbi. Aos três anos de idade, a menina sofre mais outra perda, a do seu pai adotivo Rick, e com isso, a menina passou a ser criada por Michonne, que era namorada do seu pai. Com a mulher, a menina aprendeu várias coisas ao decorrer dos anos e muitas delas em relação a sobreviver. Descrição Embora sua personalidade não seja bem conhecida, Judith parece ser uma jovem gentil, inteligente e carinhosa que está mais do que disposta a proteger as pessoas, como se vê quando ela protege o grupo de Magna de uma horda de caminhantes e mesmo em sua pouca idade parece já ter se adaptado muito com armas e lutar contra os caminhantes, provavelmente tendo sido ensinada por Michonne, quando ela é vista carregando uma katana. Pós-Apocalipse Devido ter relações sexuais com Shane acreditando que seu marido estava morto, e eventualmente com Rick quando este lhe apareceu vivo, Lori Grimes acabou engravidado. Lori faz sexo com Shane em "Guts", e com Rick no episódio "Tell It to the Frogs", engravidando assim, de Judith a partir de alguma dessas relações sexuais. Enquanto estava na fazenda Greene vendo que alguma coisa estava errada - possivelmente o atraso de sua menstruação - Lori pediu a Glenn Rhee trazer para ela um teste de gravidez, onde mais tarde, após realizá-lo, ela descobre que estava grávida sem saber quem era o pai biológico de sua futura filha Judith. Lori descobre que estava grávida de Judith, em "Cherokee Rose". 3ª Temporada 4ª Temporada 5ª Temporada 6ª Temporada 7ª Temporada 8ª Temporada 9ª Temporada Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que Judith matou: *Lori Grimes (Causada indiretamente, durante o parto) Aparições Curiosidades *Durante a segunda temporada, Judith é referida como “ele”, por não se saber seu sexo. *Judith é o personagem que é mais citado – mas não aparece – nos episódios, sendo citada durante a maioria da segunda temporada e nos dois primeiros episódios da terceira. *Embora seja muito mencionada, a primeira aparição de Judith é no quarto episódio da terceira temporada, “Killer Within”. *A paternidade de Judith é colocada em dúvida várias vezes. Não se sabe se o pai da garota é Rick ou Shane. No site oficial de ''The Walking Dead'', referente aos quadrinhos, Shane é afirmado como o pai biológico da garota. Rick de qualquer forma diz que vai cuidar de Judith como se fosse sua filha. *Ela é a personagem mais jovem que matou alguém na série de TV, neste caso Lori Grimes, com apenas alguns segundos de idade (embora indiretamente causada). *Judith é interpretada por várias atrizes gêmeas. Ela é uma das duas únicas personagens a ser interpretada por duas ou mais atrizes, sendo a outra Michonne. * Até "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" ela é a única personagem, com exceção dos zumbis, que até então não disse uma palavra, por causa de sua idade. ** A primeira palavra de Judith foi dita desse mesmo episódio, sendo "Mama". Ela também é capaz de se levantar sozinha a partir desse episódio. *Nos quadrinhos, a morte de Judith foi provocada por homens do Governador durante a invasão da prisão, que atiraram em Lori e caiu por cima de Judith esmagando-a. Na série de TV, porém, Judith foi salva por Tyreese durante o ataque. Com a morte de Sasha no fim da Temporada 7, Judith é a única personagem introduzida na Temporada 3 que ainda está viva e a única personagem recém-chegada na Prisão ainda viva. *Judith, apesar de não ser creditada em quase todas as aparências, é a personagem com mais aparições fora os atores regulares da série. Referências }} Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vivos Categoria:Família Grimes Categoria:Personagens TV Categoria:Sobreviventes da Prisão